The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method, and a program.
In the related art, there have been proposed techniques to acquire feeling information by analyzing a change in skin conductivity, a heart rate, and an image of a face. The acquired feeling information is classified into, for example, wide range of categories such as “joy”, “sadness”, “dislike”, and “surprise”. As a disclosure that uses such feeling information, for example, JP 2004-178593A is given. JP 2004-178593A discloses an image processing method to classify captured photographs by using feeling information that is acquired on the basis of a heart rate or a change in skin conductivity of a user (a photographer).